Skandal
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Naruto membuat ulah dalam halloween party. Ia mempertaruhkan nasib karirnya dan nekad melakukan sebuah aksi yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke tak dapat berpikir dan diam di tempat. Special NaruSasu fanfiction for Halloween 2016


**SKANDAL**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **A NaruSasu fanfic for after Halloween**

Naruto kembali berulah.

Kali ini di sengaja.

Kejadiannya terhitung sejak malam itu. Tanggal 31 Oktober.

Naruto mendapatkan undangan Halloween party seminggu sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah berjanji akan menghadirinya. Sendirian. Tentu saja ia hadir sendirian dari rumah. Ia tak pernah berangkat bersama siapapun jika menghadiri suatu party. Kecuali makan malam keluarga yang sering diundang oleh ibu Sasuke.

Pikiran Naruto kali ini berubah.

Lama-lama ia lelah juga menghadiri party sendirian.

Ia tak bisa mengajak Sasuke sebelum-sebelumnya. Tentu saja itu demi kebaikan Naruto sendiri–menurut Sasuke. Sasuke ngotot tak ingin menunjukkan wujudnya di media sebagai sosok yang paling dekat dengan sang Uzumaki Naruto–aktor terkenal dan vokalis band Kyuubi. Tentu saja itu akan menciptakan sebuah skandal, terlebih Uzumaki Naruto itu dikenal masih lajang dan diincar banyak wanita-wanita kelaparan.

Maka dari itu. Dengan bermodalkan aksi tipu-tipu dan bujuk-membujuk, Naruto akan memastikan kalau ia akan punya gandengan ke Halloween party nanti.

Ya... Ya...

Naruto tersenyum bahagia hanya dengan membayangkannnya.

Biarkan saja. Masalah resiko di tanggung belakangan.

Toh Naruto sudah membuat sebuah pernyataan di media kalau dia sudah menikah. Dan memangnya apa salahnya kalau ia mengajak pasangan yang sudah ia nikahi itu ke halloween party. Ah! Naruto lupa kalau ia tak sebut merk salah satu produk Uchiha yang ia nikahi itu di media. Ckck.

Tapi itu bukan masalah!

Ia akan menyamarkan Sasuke seperti tersangka-tersangka yang ada di berita investigasi itu.

Baiklah. Mari berpikir.

Halloween party jelas sebuah pesta yang identik dengan kostum hantu.

Kira-kira kostum apa yang cocok untuk Sasuke ya?

Pokoknya kostum itu harus benar-benar tersamarkan alias tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahui kalau ada Sasuke di balik kostum tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan Kuchisake onna?

Hantu wanita bermulut robek yang suka bertanya pada orang yang ditemuinya dengan pertanyaan 'apakah aku cantik?'.

Hm... Itu terlalu seram untuk Naruto. Hantu itu sangat konyol dan... jelek!

Dan tidak! Sasuke tidak akan pernah bertanya apakah dia cantik pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Karena Sasuke itu tampan! Naruto mengakuinya. Walau ada sedikit kadar kecantikan yang membuat beberapa orang dulu menyebut Sasuke perempuan kala sang Uchiha itu masih kecil–begitulah menurut ibu Sasuke.

Lalu kostum apa?

Genderuwo? Wiro sableng? Pocong? Kolor ijo?

Duh! Naruto menyebut setan dari negeri apa itu? Naruto bingung sendiri.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang sebuah film melintas di kepala Naruto.

Aha!

Sudah Naruto putuskan.

Sasuke akan memakai jubah hitam besar dan topeng scream. Penyamaran yang bagus bukan?

Selain menyamarkan wujud Sasuke. Naruto juga membuat media bertanya-tanya kira-kira siapa yang ada di balik kostum itu. Dan pasti mereka akan memakai kata ganti 'wanita' untuk menebak sosok di balik topeng scream itu.

Naruto tertawa senang.

Tangannya bergerak memesan jubah dan topeng scream tersebut di sebuah toko online.

Fix!

Ia hanya tinggal membujuk si teme yang keras kepala itu agar mau diajak ke halloween party.

 **Doakan ya guys!**

Begitulah status Naruto di facebook.

Begitu selesai update status. Ia mendengar suara pintu kamar di buka.

Naruto langsung berdiri. Menyambut kedatangan sang pangeran berkuda poni yang baru pulang kerja.

Naruto nyengir bahagia.

Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi merinding.

"Kita ke halloween party yuk," ajak Naruto.

Dan Sasuke?

Jelas langsung menolak.

Pria yang berasal dari bibit-bibit unggul Uchiha itu tak pernah mau berurusan dengan yang namanya pesta.

Apalagi pesta yang dihadiri oleh artis-artis macam Naruto. No way!

Tapi jangan panggil Naruto kalau dia tak bisa membujuk Sasuke.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan melunakkannya.

Daging saja direbus bisa jadi empuk. Apalagi Sasuke.

Dikira Sasuke itu daging apa, Nar?

"Ayolah teme... Jangan khawatirkan aku," kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Kau."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah... Kau selalu takut dengan kelangsungan karirku sebagai artis bukan?" tuding Naruto.

"Aku capek, tolol. Bukan khawatir," elak Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Ayolah... Sekali ini saja."

"Tidak." Sasuke membuka dasinya.

Naruto menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Please..."

"No!"

Naruto pura-pura mewek.

"Jangan air mata buaya lagi, usuratonkachi. Aku sudah muak." Sasuke berkata jahat.

"Please~"

Toh akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga.

Ia heran juga sebenarnya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah..." kata Sasuke.

Naruto bersorak girang.

"Tapi aku tunggu di mobil," imbuh Sasuke.

"Heh?! Tidak! Tidak! Kau akan ikut. Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu menyamar. Aku sudah memesan jubah hitam dan topeng scream. Jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau itu kau. Pengecualian Kakashi, Kiba, dan Gaara mungkin," cerocos Naruto.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan. Ia sibuk melepas kemejanya.

Ia perlu mandi sekarang.

Dan Naruto tak segan mencium bibir Sasuke kemudian.

Sasuke marah.

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Naruto berhasil!

Kini ia sudah menggandeng Sasuke yang memakai topeng scream. Naruto sendiri memakai topeng Guy fawkes yang ada dalam film V for Vendetta.

Mereka berdua pasangan yang lucu bukan?

Kiba menyapa Naruto.

Basist dari band Kyuubi itu memakai kostum aneh yang Naruto kira seperti... Genderuwo?

"Itu siapa?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto nyengir.

Dan Kiba yang lumayan peka menjadi manusia itu paham.

Naruto mana mau mengajak partner untuk ikut pesta. Kalau mau-pun pasti itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pasangannya sendiri.

Kiba mengangguk lalu meraih segelas minuman dari meja.

"Tidak melantai hm?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba nimbrung di samping Naruto.

Naruto melepas sedikit topengnya keatas, lalu tertawa.

"Mumpung ada partner bukan?" timpal Kiba.

"Naruto itu jadi rebutan banyak wanita kalau datang ke pesta. Dan pasti diajak melantai oleh wanita-wanita itu," sahut Gaara. Ucapannya lebih terarah pada sosok di samping Naruto.

Sosok yang memakai topeng dengan mulut melebar seperti orang menjerit itu merapat pada tubuh Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing. Tangannya terulur pada Sasuke.

"Mau dansa?" tawar Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto menutup kembali wajahnya dengan topeng Guy fawkes.

Naruto segera menariknya ke lantai dansa yang di sediakan di halloween party itu.

Mereka berdansa. Mengikuti irama lagu yang memiliki nada-nada seram khas halloween.

Sasuke bergerak sedikit kaku.

Ia bisa berdansa. Tapi tidak untuk sebagai posisi wanita.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti irama. Mengundang sorotan dari beberapa pasang mata yang hadir disana.

Rambut Naruto tampak mencolok disana. Dan sebagian besar dari tamu-tamu yang diundang sudah hafal betul siapa yang tengah berdansa dengan sosok bertopeng scream di lantai dansa itu.

Lalu timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyeruak dari mulut mereka.

Setelah pernyataan Naruto tentang dirinya yang sudah menikah. Kini Naruto dengan berani mengajak berdansa seseorang di lantai dansa.

Spekulasi mengenai 'istri' Naruto mulai bermunculan.

Beberapa orang menanggapi kalau sosok yang memakai topeng scream itu pasti adalah 'istri' Naruto.

Tapi beberapa lagi meragukan karena kurang jelasnya sosok yang berdansa dengan Naruto itu. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh tubuh sosok bertopeng scream itu tak kelihatan. Bahkan sehelai rambutpun tak nampak.

Tangan yang tengah menggenggam tangan Naruto itu pun juga berbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

Benar-benar sulit di deteksi siapa sebenarnya sosok bertopeng scream itu.

Lagu masih mengalun.

Beberapa pasangan yang tadinya berdansa mulai menyingkir satu per satu.

Mereka penasaran dan ingin menonton aksi sang artis yang sangat populer itu.

Naruto tersenyum dari balik topeng Guy Fawkes-nya.

Ia puas telah membuat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya dan Sasuke.

Walaupun Sasuke sepertinya sangat kesal pada dirinya karena saat ini mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Terbukti dari beberapa gerakan dansa yang sukses membuat kaki Naruto terinjak oleh kaki Sasuke.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kini ia tinggal melancarkan niat jahatnya.

Katakanlah ia sudah tidak waras dan membawa dirinya sendiri ke ambang jurang.

Naruto muak juga lama-lama harus menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau ia adalah pria yang sudah menikah dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mencintai Sasuke.

Dan ia ingin dunia tahu itu.

Ia tak mau berbohong!

Naruto membuka topengnya. Ia buang topeng itu dan membuat beberapa tamu terkesiap kaget.

Naruto membuka sedikit topeng yang Sasuke kenakan ke atas sehingga nampak bibir kemerahan Sasuke yang selalu membuat Naruto ketagihan.

Dengan tidak tahu malunya dan perasaan campur aduk yang dirasakan Naruto selama bertahun-tahun menjadi artis ia luapkan saat ini.

Bibir itu menjadi sasaran bibirnya.

Ia melumat bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya.

Tubuhnya sudah diam di tempat. Begitu juga dengan tubuh pria di depannya yang terpaku di lantai dansa itu.

Naruto mengabaikan suara nafas yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru aula. Pun pada blitz kamera yang membidik aksi sintingnya itu.

Naruto tak peduli.

Naruto hanya peduli pada Sasuke.

Cintanya.

Hidupnya.

Nyawanya.

Lumatan Naruto tak berhenti.

Sasuke juga tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Naruto menekan tubuhnya dengan sangat menyesakkan.

Sasuke juga tak bisa berpikir dengan benar saat ini.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah Naruto yang terus melumat habis-habisan bibirnya dan tarikan dari dua orang yang ia kenali suaranya sebagai Gaara dan Kiba.

Ya.

Aksi Naruto dihentikan oleh Kiba dan Gaara.

Dua teman Naruto itu merasa Naruto sudah gila.

Ia seperti kesurupan.

Bahkan Naruto kini tengah terkekeh. Senang dengan aksi sintingnya.

Sasuke sudah diamankan oleh Gaara menuju tempat lain.

Mungkin kali ini Gaara terpaksa harus mengantar Sasuke pulang karena suasana dan tempat tadi tidak lagi kondusif akibat ulah Naruto.

Naruto sudah gila!

Ia telah membuat sebuah skandal.

Naruto juga hanya tersenyum misterius ketika Kiba mengomel padanya.

Juga tatapan banyak tamu disana yang menuntut, meminta penjelasan.

Lalu pada beberapa wartawan yang ternyata jadi tamu di halloween party itu.

Inilah yang Naruto inginkan dari dulu.

Sebuah pengakuan.

Yeah.

Ini baru perkenalan saja.

Agar mereka tahu kalau Naruto benar-benar sudah menikah seperti yang ia utarakan di jumpa pers yang diadakan Naruto sebulan yang lalu.

 **END**

 **Gimana?**

 **Apik to?**

 **Opo jelek?**

 **Hm...**

 **Spesial buat galauween lah pokok e. Hahaha.**

 **Ah ya. Aku konfirmasi ya...**

 **Karakter yang ku pakai dalam fic ini sama dengan fic-fic dengan judul**

Bella Luna

Close to you

Happy valentine, dobe

Forgive me, Sasuke

Kapsul pria dewas

Unintended

Saya sudah menikah

Aku beruntung memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupku

Iklan rokok

Sakit

 **Nah. Sebenarnya saya mau bikin multichap. Tapi saya nggak suka kalau bikin reader menunggu update an fic saya. Yeah... Drpd ntar kena WB pas asyik bikin fic trus merugikan reader. Mending aku bikin series aja kek gini.**

 **Tapi ada kemungkinan juga aku bikin MC nya. Haha. Soalnya aku suka karakter dan profesi mereka.**

 **Hm... sekian bacotan dari saya.**

 **Mohon maaf atas segala typo dan rasa bosan dengan fic abal ini.**

 **Oke.**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
